【犬赫翻译】心魔-心魔系列68
by cece2046
Summary: The Chinese translation of Monsters in the Parasol by nottonyharrison with permission.


Monsters in the Parasol - Monsters in the Parasol by nottonyharrison

s/6122134/1/Monsters-in-the-Parasol

—

"你逗我呢？"

恶作剧的灰眼睛凝视怀疑的棕眼睛。

"当然不是。你在这儿，一瓶龙舌兰在这儿，我超无聊。迁就一下。"

"两个人没法玩儿'我从来没'。扯淡呢？再说，最后结局就是你全喝光我都轮不到一口，而我今天可是要喝醉的。"Hermione往壶里倒了可观的酒，迅速丢了个制冷咒过去。

"你，我亲爱的，在喝玛格丽特。你肯定会冻得脑仁儿疼，但喝醉就不一定了。"他拿过桌子中央的瓶子，给自己倒了一杯。"来嘛，就几轮。"

她翻了个白眼，歪过杯子，用盐擦着杯口。"好吧，就几轮。"

他的眼睛亮了起来，开心地搓着手。Hermione心不在焉地给自己倒了一杯半融的绿色液体，啜了一口，被抹盐的杯口煞了一下。

"鉴于你的狗狗眼，我就勉为其难地先来吧。"她在杯缘上方扬起眉毛，又喝了一口。

"好吧，但是不许说你从来没吻过也没舔过女孩子。"

她做了个鬼脸，吐吐舌头，"你满脑子是不是只有性啊？"

"我是Sirius Black。当然了。"

"死个十年也没改掉你的脾性。"

"改了，我不骑那台可笑的哈雷了嘛。"

她转身，看着公寓门口黑色的川崎。"我猜运动摩托真的是成熟多了。"

"这是我的爱好！我能说什么呢，我可不想看上去正经历中年危机。"他喝了一杯，又倒上一杯。

"这个更差劲好吗！你骑哈雷起码大家都知道你是在经历中年危机！你骑那东西，所有人都在期待蹦下来个二十多岁的帅哥，结果你把头盔摘下来，所有人的脸都耷拉下去了，因为只不过是个老男人。悲哀。"Hermione知道自己撒了个弥天大谎。

"老男人？我才38岁！"

"不，严格来讲你已经48了。你只不过丢了中间的几年。"她喝干手里的酒，又倒了一杯。

"再出现的时候身体状态良好，看上去比38岁要年轻多了，非常感谢。"他朝她吐吐舌头，给她倒酒。"我从来没办过25岁生日派对。"

她一边瞪着他一边干了那杯。他自命不凡地看着她，"你看，我脑子里可不是只有性。"

"好吧，但那不公平。而且你说了我可以先来。"

"告我啊。但你还是得喝。"她继续瞪他。

"我从来没死过十年。"他翻了个白眼，喝酒，咽得太快，呲牙咧嘴。

"那才不公平。"

"每人免费赢一次，不许随便喝了。"她警告地看他一眼，啜了一口新调的玛格丽特。

"不过你为什么跑过来和我喝酒啊，小Ron Ron把你踢出来了还是怎的？"

"怎的。"她转开目光，手指滑过杯口。

"来嘛Hermione，我们是朋友。给我讲讲。"他探过桌子揉乱她的头发，为自己赢得死亡凝视一枚。

"Black先生，今晚我花了整整一分半钟做头发。我一点都不喜欢那么多努力被你毁掉。"她眼睛里闪着光，他知道她才没生气。她看着他，说，"我不爱他。"

"什么？"

"我不爱他。我今晚回家的时候意识到了。我看见他坐在沙发上，满脑子想的都是'哦天哪，我今晚可没力气应付他'。"她停顿一下，抬头，"我是不是很差劲？"

"别傻了，每个人都有过这种时候。"他朝酒杯挥挥手，她干杯。他给她倒上，继续说，"再说，我知道你明天早上一起来就正常了。新婚夫妻汹涌的荷尔蒙什么的。"

她沉重地叹了口气，回归到玛格丽特。"不，真的Sirius。我只是不再想要他了。我无聊死了。"

"我从来没不再爱我的丈夫！"他宣布。

她哼了一声，但没喝酒，只是专心看着落到杯底的一小撮盐。

"看，我就说了一切都会好的！"

她抹掉盐粒，舔舔手指。"不，我不是不再爱他。我从来就没爱过他。"

"别瞎说。你只是想退缩。要知道，这种情况一般出现在婚礼当天，而不是婚礼两年后。"他轻笑，她瞪了他一眼。

"告诉你，我爱过别人。我知道爱一个人是什么感觉。"

"哦当然了，你爱过你没嫁的某个人。"

"我和Draco Malfoy有过外遇。"她邪恶地笑了，期待地看着他。

他扬起眉毛，慢慢说，"你是说你和，我引用一下，'自从萨拉查·斯莱特林本人以来斯莱特林学院最性感男士'搞过外遇竟然都没告诉我？"

"那可是外遇，Sirius。一般来讲那种事都是秘密。"

他清清嗓子，起身走向厨房。她眼睛跟随着他抬手拿鸡尾酒杯时肩膀上伸展的肌肉，舔舔嘴唇，在他转身回来时迅速摆出无辜的表情。他怀疑地看她一眼，路过音响时打开开关，开始放他知道她喜欢的一首歌。

"你真了解我。"她真心地对他微笑，随音乐点着头，把乱糟糟的马尾辫解开，双手伸过头顶，坐在椅子上跳起舞来。Sirius大笑，把她的暂时性犯蠢归因于酒精和婚姻状态导致的轻微慌张。

"求你别出门把自己搞进警察局Hermione。看你今晚的行为，我都开始担心了。"他坐回座位，拿过她的酒壶。她轻蔑地看了他一眼。

"所以，根据你的逻辑，每首我爱的歌都预言了我的生活。所以我不仅会把自己搞进警察局，还会嗑药嗑到出现幻觉，揍Ron一顿—因为实话说，任何形式的注意都比不在意强—最后每次走进酒吧都关机。"

"听起来很合理啊。我非常肯定这清单上你唯一没做过的事就是家庭暴力。"他扬扬眉毛，她做了个苦相。他犯傻的时候真的蛮帅。

"我从来没嗑药嗑到出现幻觉！"Hermione义愤填膺。Sirius喝酒。Hermione耸耸肩膀，跟着喝。

"哈！我就知道！"

"闭嘴。是单身派对，那是我应该做的。"

"我猜是Ginny的主意？"

"不，Tonks。她那晚可是认真的，我都不记得有谁是安然无恙脱身的。我知道Ginny四处找她以为丢了的帽子时撞上了桌子，后来不得不在肩膀上用幻象咒。帽子其实一直在她头上戴着。"Sirius嗤笑。Hermione向后靠到椅子上，微笑。"那晚真的蛮开心。"

"也就是Tonks能搞到摇头丸。我还以为她和Remus在一起之前就戒了呢。"

"哦，她真的戒了。她只是时不时的买一点嘛。"

"Hermione Granger，你主动买B级药物了吗？"他挣扎着摆出一副震惊的表情，但她知道内心深处他正努力憋着不要笑出声来。

"怎么可能呢。我只是没拒绝而已嘛。"她又喝了一口，装出无辜的样子。

"我从没用过摇头丸。"Hermione喝酒，扬眉。

"真的？我还以为你年轻的时候体验过不少事呢。"

"我被扔进监狱之前可卡因比较流行。我对于毁掉自己的鼻中隔没什么大兴趣，谢谢。再说，那时候还是有很多不错的迷幻药的。"

她又翻了个白眼，"一切的一切最后都为了保护你那张帅脸。"

"哦，所以你承认我帅咯？"

"别装了Sirius，大家都知道你抢手。不幸的是，也包括你。"

"不是什么陷入中年危机的老男人了哈？"

"我从来没看着Sirius Black想天哪多么英俊的人啊。"他们一起喝了一杯。她大笑。"我就知道你每次照镜子都这么想。"

"只有出门前。"他摆出淫荡的笑容，又喝了点玛格丽特。

"你真浮夸。"她喝了一大口酒。

"你知道，大部分女人现在已经躺倒了，你喝的太多了。"她瞪着他。

"我新陈代谢快，不然你以为我是怎么做到每天午饭都是炸鱼薯条还能不长胖的？"

"你每天午饭都是炸鱼薯条？"

"魔法部旁边那家餐厅做的太棒了。他们家的熏鱼蛋糕是世界上最好的。没关系，反正我饭后都会吃个苹果中和一下。"

他嗤了一声，"我从来没连续一周午饭只吃外卖。"她又干了一杯。

"我从来没连续一周每天都和不同的女人上床！"他叹息，干杯。

"这太可笑了。这游戏的目的可不是说出我们已经知道的黑料。"他给自己满上。

"你先开始的！"她伸手拍了他脑门一下。他回敬，Hermione嘘他。

"哦，天哪Hermione。真成熟。"

"彼得潘综合症之王这样说。"

"噢，呵呵，"他停顿了一下，"好吧，我从来没把一夜情带回家过。"她看着他，"怎么？不喝？"

"Sirius，我女人的身体里是个智慧的男人，你真觉得我会那么蠢吗？"

"那你都去哪儿？"好奇心占了上风。

"他家。"

"所以我可以认为你只和娘炮搞一夜情吗？"

"别犯蠢。我只是很有说服力而已。而且经常提到我丈夫之类的。"她给了他一个眼神，无言地指出他的愚蠢。

"所以Draco Malfoy不是第一次你给Ron戴绿帽子了？"他明显难以掩饰声音中的惊讶，问题的结尾音调高扬。她什么都没说。

"轮到你了。"

她想了一会儿，灵感来袭时整个脸都亮了起来。"我从来没…爱上谁但又不表白。"她喝了一杯，小心地看着Sirius。他凝视着她，干了一杯，又迅速干了第二杯。

"什么，两个女人？"她眼帘低垂地看着他，两根手指夹着酒杯，漫不经心地摇晃着。

"不，只是一个该死的完美的。"他的表情封闭起来，她没再追问。Sirius舔舔嘴唇，伸手去拿半空的瓶子，重新给他们倒满酒，同时说，"我从来没操过严格来说比我大20岁的人。"

Hermione阴沉地喝酒，"这可是便宜来的。"

"但是很棒。"

"当然了。"她叹气，站起身，走向卫生间，"马上回来。"

—

Sirius站在卫生间门边等她出来。她在里面待得太久，这躲避让他明白了些什么。他听着马桶冲水，水龙头哗哗的声音，耐心等她出门。

她终于还是打开了门，低着头，手在牛仔裤上擦着，沉浸在思绪里，直到撞上他胸口才看到他。

他把她推向关上的门，举起来，直到她双腿绕住他的臀部。

"所以，Malfoy，哈？"他舔着她的脖子，轻咬脉搏跳动的地方。

"Sirius，你他妈以为自己在干什么？"她拽着头发把他的头拉起来，直到他们四目相对。

"没什么，只是占个喝醉小妞的便宜，以前又不是没干过。"她大笑，抽了他脑袋一下，"我不是什么喝醉的小妞，以后看准点。"

"我爱你。"

她叹息，手指穿过他的头发，划下后脑，最终绕回脖子，停在他的锁骨上。

"我知道。"

他探头过去，鼻尖轻蹭，额头相抵。她的手指触上他嘴唇，他深呼吸，轻轻用舌头抚慰她的指尖。

她叹息，把他的嘴拉向她，那是嘴唇、舌头和牙齿的绝望混合。他吮吸她的下唇，咬了下去，而她呻吟一声，手指穿梭于他有点乱的黑发。他更用力地压住她，把她抬得更高，手伸进上衣下摆，压住她的腹部，惊叹于柔软肌肤和坚实腹肌的对比。他略微退开。

"你在健身。"

她大笑，"我是个间谍，Sirius。这可在岗位职责里写着呢。"

"上帝啊，你太美了。"他再次吻上她，抓住她的T恤领子，一把从中间扯开。她咕哝着咬了他一口，警告他待会儿再找他麻烦，头后仰撞在门上。他粗暴的手拉下胸罩，嘴唇覆上她的胸。

"操，Sirius。"她喘息，挣扎着伸手要解开他白色牛津衬衫的扣子。但在她解开第三颗纽扣之前，壁炉上方的铃铛响了。

Sirius哼唧一声，额头顶住门。

"滚开！"他冲着客厅的方向吼。

"是我，我需要你帮我把Harry和Ron从霍格莫德救回来。他们在猪头酒吧喝多了，没法幻影移形。"Remus Lupin气恼的声音清晰穿过壁炉围栏。

Sirius锐利地看着Hermione，从她腿间脱身开来。她颤抖地站着，舔舔嘴唇。"等。在。这儿。"他狠狠咬了她下唇一下，迅速走进客厅。

"你就不能找双胞胎帮你吗？"他知道他看上去刚滚过床单，Remus从壁炉里给了他一个心领神会的眼神，笑了起来。

"我看出你有娱乐活动了，我找Neville去。"Sirius如蒙大赦，心不在焉地转身走回去。

"很好，晚安Remus。"壁炉的方向传来笑声，然后是呼的一声，他知道他好友的头退了回去。"好了我们到哪儿了…"

房间是空的，卫生间门上有张便签。

明晚6点我家。Ron要出门训练一周。

Sirius坏笑。他从来都不只是她的一夜情。

Series TBC


End file.
